


Хисока бы никогда!..

by Mey_Chan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan
Summary: По заявке: "Хисока, любые персонажи. Бурное обсуждение: "Хисока бы никогда!..", реакция подслушивающего Хисоки".





	Хисока бы никогда!..

– …Правду говорю! – кипятился Леорио. – Я сам, своими глазами, видел, как Хисока переводил старушку через улицу!  
– Что?! Да Хисока бы никогда! – в один голос изумились Гон и Киллуа.  
– Не Хисока, а кто-то рыжий и высокий. К тому ж нормально одетый, – отрезал Курапика.  
– Но я был уверен…  
– Хисока никогда, НИ-КОГ-ДА не помог бы старику или ребёнку, – продолжал Курапика. – Не такой он человек.  
Гон замялся.  
– Вообще-то нам на Острове Жадности он помог, – тихо возразил он.  
– Да ты что?! Хисока бы никогда! – удивились, в свою очередь, Курапика с Леорио. – Это же как если бы Хисока на людях не накрашенный появился, без тонны грима на лице.  
– Вообще-то мы видели его без косметики, – так же тихо сказал Гон и почему-то покраснел.  
– Вот в это точно не поверю, - начал было Леорио, но под взглядом Гона поперхнулся.  
– Это правда, я тоже… видел, – нехотя подтвердил Киллуа.  
– Да нет, Хисока бы никогда! – не сдавался Курапика, хотя голос его звучал куда менее уверенно, чем в начале дискуссии. – Скажите ещё, что ему девушки нравятся...  
– Вообще-то нравятся. Каллуто мне рассказывал, что Хисока при нём к Мачи приставал, – сказал Киллуа, разглядывая носки своих кроссовок.  
– Нет, Хисока бы никогда!.. – отчаянно воскликнул Гон.  
Леорио и Курапика сочувственно промолчали, Киллуа ободряюще потрепал друга по плечу.  
Сидящий под окном Хисока посильнее надвинул кепку на лицо. Маскироваться определённо надо лучше, а то вся репутация к чертям.  
Он хмыкнул над словами: «нормально одетый». Ох, уж не Курапике с его странными узорчатыми юбочками и накидочками говорить о нормальном мужском гардеробе. Мальчику явно пошло бы что-то, более подчёркивающее фигуру, если там есть чего подчёркивать, конечно.  
Одно расстройство кругом: мало того, что заметили за порочащим занятием, так ещё этот мелкий Зольдик рассказал «Яблочку» про его шашни с Мачи. Запудривать мозги Гону теперь будет куда сложнее.  
В комнате снова заговорили о нём, но Хисока поднялся, обтряхивая джинсы, и с сожалением пошёл прочь.  
Старушки ждали его.


End file.
